The Rise of a King
by NaruHinaProductions2014
Summary: Godzilla and Pacific Rim crossover
1. Chapter 1

GODZILLA:

The Rise of a King

Prologue:

_Kaiju: comes from the Japanese word meaning Monster. _

_The first Kaiju was first seen in 1954 when it attacked ships in the South Pacific Ocean. Then it attacked a small island called odo island. It left the island. Then made its way to Tokyo bay where it fought the SDF and made its way to the heart of the city. While doing this it was killing thousands of people. After reaching the Bay again the monster left the city and went back into the ocean never to be seen again. _

_The Japanese government went ahead and called this monster: GOJIRA. But the rest of the world went ahead and called it: GODZILLA. Then in the 1960's – 1970's there where some more monsters that came into the world. In 1961 the first monster to appear after the first ever Kaiju was a giant moth named MOTHRA. Mothra was upset that men from japan went and took the fairies from the island and was going to sell them. Mothra came and saved the fairies lives. After that Mothra left and was never seen again. _

_Then in 1974 another monster appeared this time it looked like a dinosaur. This monster was named RODAN. Rodan came out of Mount Fuji and attacked mainland Japan. Rodan was attacked by F-16 fighter jets and it was able to beat them. Rodan after that went ahead and attacked Tokyo. After that Rodan was lured to Mount Fuji and a plan was hatched there to stop Rodan. They were going to launch anti-aircraft missiles at him and blow me out of the sky into Mount Fuji. When Rodan came in close they fired the missiles and hit him and he fell into Mount Fuji and was never seen again. _

_After that things went back to normal around the world mostly. The government was still trying to find Godzilla but they gave up after a few months. After that the world was normal again. _

_Then in 2014 the breach happened. _

_No one knows why, but it just appeared one day if by magic. A portal between dimensions, appearing at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. _

_And then it opened, and they came. _

_Kaiju, worse than the ones that attack us in the past. These Kaiju were more powerful and larger than the ones in the past were except for the very first ever Kaiju. These Kaiju were less destructive; they would often leave without finishing an attack. They behaved more like animals would. _

_The first Kaiju codenamed Trespasser landed in San Francisco. It took the military five days to kill it. They took it down with an Atomic bomb. During that time it had attacked three cities and thousands of lives were lost to the Kaiju._

_Six months later, another Kaiju hit Manila. Again, thousands were lost in that attack._

_When the third attack hit Cabo a few months after that, it became clear that things has changed. Traditional weapons, all but Nukes were nothing to the Kaiju. _

_We needed a New Weapon._

_The Jaeger Program was born _

_Our best efforts had been futile, so our best scientists designed a new strategy. We constructed giant robots, as large as the Kaiju, to fight them one on one. The plan was to have each Jaeger be piloted by a single person, who would linked to the Jaeger via a neural connection. Every movement of the pilot's body would be mimicked by the jaeger. But the problem was in the initial trials, we learned that no human brain can take the kind of stress necessary to have full control of the Jaeger. So the boys went ahead and made it where there would be Two pilots to control the Jaeger, our minds and memories connected to share the neural load, reduce the stress on the pilots and allow them control their Jaeger effectively. The more the pilots are in sync, the better the Jaeger fights._

_The guys who invented this system called it the PONS System. But most people called it the Drift. _

_The Jaegers were initially a great success. The Kaiju were being pushed back. We were winning._

_But then in 2018 the First Kaiju came back. _

_Godzilla was back. _

_This lift the world shocked. They thought that he died after all this time. But that was from the truth. There he was and he looked pretty alive. Godzilla reappeared by the coast of japan. After He went underwater and went to the Nuclear power plant in Osaka. It was caught on live TV that the first Jaeger on the scene was Engaging Godzilla. The Battle didn't last long at all before Godzilla: The King of Monsters went ahead and killed the Jaeger and the pilots inside. After he went back to the planet and was feeding the redaction there. As he was feeding the Spins on his back flashed and he was done. He then throw down the core of the planet and went back to the sea. After that the rescue team was sent in to find anyone who was alive. _

_Then after that more Kaiju came through the breach. These were category 2's. The Jaegers were deployed to defend the city and kill the Kaiju. We were winning. But then in 2021, Godzilla was back again. The Jaeger that was engaged in combat with the Kaiju was starting to lose to the Kaiju. Then as the Kaiju had the Jaeger down and ready to kill it. A bright blue beam hit the Kaiju taking off its left arm. The Kaiju turned and looked at the monster who dared to attack it like that. And standing there in the wake was the king of the Monsters: Godzilla. Godzilla gave roar of challenge to the Kaiju. The roared and charged at the King of Kaiju. Godzilla stood there waiting for his opponent to clear the feet and come into range. In a minuet flat the Kaiju had come into Godzilla's range. Godzilla grabbed the Kaiju by the throat and slammed it into some buildings. After that he slammed his tail down on the Kaiju hard breaking some ribs. The Kaiju grabbed Godzilla's left leg and pulled on it until the monster king fell. The Kaiju got back up and started to run back to the sea. But before it had the chance to get to the water's edge. Godzilla got back up and roared and started to charge his Atomic Breath. The spins on his back flashed blue for a second and he unleashed it on the Kaiju. The Blast ripped through the Kaiju's chest and that killed it. After that Godzilla left the area and went back to the sea. _

_The Jaeger program continued its work, but as if Godzilla's return had brought a new stage into the Kaiju war. The Kaiju were starting to get bigger and bigger and Deadlier, with less and less time for each of them. The Jaegers were taking casualties, and many were beginning to fear that mankind was destined to lose this war. _

The Shatterdom, Alaska 2025

The sound of an alarm woke up two guys from their sleep. The one up was Raleigh Becket; he jumped from his bed and went to the closet and grabbed his shirt then went over to the top bed and started to hit on his brother.

"Who Yancy wake up we have a mission." He said excited

"What time is it?" Said a sleepy Yancy

"It's 2:30 bro!" Said Raleigh

"What like am, right." Said Yancy

"Yea bro come on get up." Said Raleigh

Yancy got up and walked to the bathroom and stopped at the door and turned around

"Oh and Raleigh don't try and get us killed." Said a smiling Yancy

"I won't Yancy." Said a smiling Raleigh with a thumb up

After Five minutes, the Becket brothers were walking down the hallway to their jumpsuits, with the logo of their Jaeger, Gipsy Danger, marked across their jackets. The brothers looked happy to have another mission. They entered the fitting rooms; where there were several uniformed men helped them get on their white drivesuits.

As the suits fastened themselves into place, the voice of Tendo Choi, Marshall Pentecost's right hand man fired over the intercom. "Good morning, gentlemen!" He greeted them in a friendly tone

"Morning too you too Tendo," Raleigh called back, while Yancy was waving at him

"Sorry to wake you guys up at this hour, but we have a situation." Tendo said

"I had a feeling," Yancy replied. "So what are we talking about here?"

"Category 3, Code named KnifeHead," Tendo said to them. "Making a beeline for Anchorage, So the Marshall ordered us to intercept."

"We got it," Raleigh replied. "Sounds fun huh." His spinal clamp snapped on, completing the attachment process. He gave thumbs up to Yancy and to Tendo, Affirming that their systems are ready and working 100%.

Taking their helmets from the "pit crew", the brother walked out of the fitting rooms and down to the control pod, donning the helmets as they walked in.

They entered the control pod; the brothers took their stations, Raleigh on the left side and Yancy on the right side. Devices locked into their boots, holding them into place, while the techs contented control cables to their suits at the gauntlets and spines, linking them into their Jaeger's systems. Their helmets were briefly filled with relay gel which drained as quickly as it entered.

As the pit crew left the pod, the voice of Marshall Stacker Pentecost rang over the speakers. "Engage the drop, Mr. Choi."

"Engaging the drop, sir." Tendo replied

"Release drop." Yancy said, nodding to Raleigh as they both pressed each button on their control panels.

The floor under them rose up under Raleigh and Yancy and the head of Gipsy Danger came down the shaft into the body of the jaeger, every screw screwing into place.

"We are locked into place, sir." Yancy reported

"Prepare the neural handshack, Rangers." Marshall Pentecost's voice ranged out

"Ready, Sir." Raleigh said

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One," Tendo counted

Then the floodgates opened and a rush of memories flowed through Raleigh and Yancy's minds. Every memory each of them had ever had was shared with Each other. The fact that they were brothers helped in the process, as they had grown up with each other and already share most of the same memories they had.

"Right hemisphere, is ready to go." Yancy reported

"Left hemisphere is a go, sir." Raleigh continued. "Gipsy Danger is up and ready and ready to kick some Kaiju size ASS."

"Neural handshack is ready and holding strong, Sir." Tendo Added

"Attention, Rangers. Your mission is to hold that Kaiju outside the Miracle Mile, Copy." Pentecost Ordered

"Copy, sir." Raleigh responded

Yancy noticed something on his map of the area. "Uh, sir? There is still a boat out in the gulf-"

"You will not rick your lives and the lives of a city home to one million people for a fishing boat that hold ten people, Rangers. Do I make myself clear?" Pentecost said firmly

"Crystal, sir." Yancy said, as he was switching off the connection as he and Raleigh exchanged glances at each other. They both had the same grin on their faces

"You know what I'm thinking, Bro?" Raleigh asked

"Of course I do, I'm inside your brain." Yancy said, tapping the front of his forehead with his one finger

Raleigh grinned predatorily. "Then let's go fishing for a Kaiju."

The door's opened and Gipsy Danger walked out of the base and into the Storm that was raging on outside.

"_There are things you can't fight, acts of God. You see a hurricane coming, you have to get out of the way. But when you're in a Jaeger, suddenly, you can fight the hurricane. You can win."_

On the fishing boat they were having a tough time on there. One of the crew was yelling for the captain, trying to be heard over the waves crashing and the wind blowing. "Captain the boat can't take much of this. We have to head back to shore."

"Have you lost your fucking mind." The Captain demanded "We'll never make it back to port in the shallows of this weather."

Then in the distance they could hear a bone-chilling roar in distance over the raging storm. The captain's eyes widened as he looked through the window of the cabin, seeing the massive dark shape as it rose out of the water in front of the boat. He looked at the dark shape and breather in horror "Kaiju"…

The Kaiju, Codenamed Kinfehead, roared again, intrigued by the fishing boat. Its interest was quickly drawn to a large patch of glowing water be hide the boat. As kinfehead watched, the water exploded and the massive form of a Jaeger coming out of the water.

Gipsy Danger straightened to its full massive height, then reached down and, surprisingly gently, lifted the boat out of the water with one hand, turned, and placed the boat back into the water and pushed it away to help it get out of the area. With the boat out of the way, the Jaeger turned to face the Kaiju.

Raleigh smiled, he was ready to battle this Kaiju. "He's a big Motherfucka isn't he?" He called to Yancy

"Yup," Yancy replied. "But let's see this asshole pick on someone his size and who can fight back."

Deep in the ocean laid the very first Kaiju. He was in the ocean's trench's sleeping since 2021. But he was starting to stir. He started to move. Then his eyes snapped open and he inhaled a large amount of oxygen through the water. He lifted his head up and looked around his home. Godzilla roared as he got up in more than 4 years and he was on the move back to the surface. When he reached the surface, He roared out to the open waters. He scanned the area for any signs of the others. He was pleased that his sixth sense was very helpful for tracking down Kaiju or food. He roared and went back under the sea and was swimming toward the area of the battle. The King was on his way to battle.

Gipsy Danger started the battle in style, landing a an uppercut followed by several punches to the Kaiju's head, knocking kinfehead's blade like head and snout side to side and driving it back down into the water. But kinfehead was durable, and was able to withstand the punches with ease.

Working in perfect sync, Raleigh and Yancy raised Gipsy's arms, clenching a double fist and slamming it down on Kinfehead's back. Kinfehead roared in pain and reared back, lunging at Gipsy with its jaws snapping.

"FIRE PLAMSA CANNON!" Raleigh Yelled

"RIGHT!" Yancy acknowledged, arming the plasma cannon in Gipsy's right right arm. He raised it to the point squarely into the kaiju's gut, while the left was used to hold back kinfehead's jaws, After five seconds, the cannon was ready to fire at full power. The blast hit Kinfehead head on and hurled it backwards, sending it into the water on its back.

The Becket Brothers glanced around, searching for any sign of KnifeHead. "Did we get him, Shatterdom?" Yancy asked "We lost visual."

"No" Pentecost replied grimly. "It's still alive. Gipsy grab that boat and get the hell out of there."

"Right" Yancy acknowledged, as they started to turn around towards the boat.

Suddenly, Pentecost asked, "What?" and all talk on the other line abruptly ceased.

In the control room of the Shatterdom, Pentecost stared wide eyed at the screen.

The two blips there are Gipsy Danger and Kinfehead were on the screen, Gipsy was marked in green and KnifeHead's in red. But appearing at the bottom of the screen, moving north at a fast pace, was another red blip. Another Kaiju.

And, according to the size indicator on the satellite image, this second Kaiju was much larger than Kinfehead.

"We got another Kaiju signature." Tendo reported, reopening the link to the Becket brothers

"Listen Rangers, we have another Kaiju coming on the scanners." Pentecost informed them over the link "Right now its four-point-eight-miles south of your position."

"What Category is it?" Yancy asked

"Tendo?" Pentecost asked, looking at the screen intently. "What Category?"

"Give me a movement sit and I'll tell you." Tendo replied "Analyzing size, combined with the energy output that is being given off… It's…" His voice trailed off, and then his mouth hung open in shock at the screen that in front of him

"What?" Pentecost asked impatiently

"Yeah, Tendo." Raleigh came on the channel "What are we dealing with here."

"Sir… It's a category 5."

That was the movement when everything stopped for just movement. Everyone was in total silence

The Kaiju were classified according to a system of categories. The higher in number, the bigger and stronger they are and the more dangerous the Kaiju. The initial waves were of Kaiju mostly been Category 1 and 2. But the return of the king in 2018 sparked a new age in the war where there were more category 3's coming out.

But there was only one Kaiju that was classified as a Category 5 in the world and on record

The first Kaiju himself: Godzilla, king of the Monsters

Pentecost forced himself to breathe and stay calm. "Is it…him?"

"Sorry, sir but I can't tell right now." Tendo replied "but its category 5, sir. The reading I'm getting can't be anything else. Our sonar buoys can't get a good look, it's giving off too much energy that it's causing them to go haywire at a close range."

Pentecost looked at the screen and just nodded. "it's Him." He mumbled. Then he remembered that Gipsy was still out there, so he turned back to the communicator. "Listen, Rangers get out of there now."

Aboard Gipsy Danger, The Beckets were hearing everything over their coms, and they had already decided on their course of action. If this was Godzilla, then they never make it. Their only choice now is to fight him head on.

"Wish we could, Marshall," Raleigh said, "but with that speed he'll be here with us in about one minute. We wouldn't have a chance of out running him at all. The only thing now is to make sure he doesn't find the Shatterdom, or he could burn the whole place down. Hopefully, between us and Kinfehead that should be enough to keep him here and away from you guys and to hope he stays interested in us and not going to the shoreline."

Pentecost remained quit for a few moments. "Are you sure you want to do this, Rangers? You know he'll kill you"

"Yes, Sir," Yancy replied "there no way we're leaving."

Raleigh grinned weakly "And who knows we might be the first Jaeger to take down Godzilla."

Pentecost signed deeply. "Alright Rangers, May god be with you Amen."

The Becket brothers turned back to the sea, watching as the blip on their screen was closing in—

Just as Kinfehead leaped out of the water with a roar, it claws slashing at Gipsy Danger's hand.

"Whoa!" Raleigh yelled. He and his brother jerked backwards reflexively, the only thing that saved them from being impaled by KnifeHead as he lunged forward, trying to ram with his large, bony snout.

Spinning, Gipsy delivered a massive uppercut, snapping the kaiju's head up and back. KnifeHead crashed back into the waves with a roar of pain; he immediately scrambled to his feet's. The two remained unmoving for a long moment, sizing up each other.

"Yancy, Has our friend shown up yet?" Raleigh asked "Is he anywhere near us at the movement."

Yancy checked the screen again, his eyes widening. "He is coming in at in about over a mile. Keep a watch out for him. He's coming in fast."

And as if on cue the water behind KnifeHead started to light up. Then came a beam of light that came out hit both Gipsy and KnifeHead. They both fell and then Godzilla came out of the water. Godzilla roared to the heavens. He stood taller than both Gipsy and Kinfehead. The becket brothers were getting Gipsy back on to her feet when they finally saw him standing there in the flesh. Godzilla looked at them and then back at the water to see if KnifeHead would show up. And indeed he did. He slammed into Godzilla. But Godzilla was holding him in place. Kinfehead roared at Godzilla. The nice KnifeHead could make was ear-splitting. But Godzilla roared At KnifeHead in the face. Compared to KnifeHead's, Godzilla's was louder than his and it was causing the systems in the Jaeger to go haywire even the link to the Shatterdom could hear Godzilla's mighty roar.

Pentecost was frozen in shock and Fear that his Rangers were taking on The Very First and the worst Kaiju ever on record. From what Tendo and Pentecost could see they were out matched.

Godzilla held KnifeHead by the throat then throw him back into the water. Kinfehead was up and charging at Godzilla. But Godzilla stood there and whipped his tail around and took out his legs. The Godzilla walked out and Stomped on KnifeHead's chest. After a few hit the sound of cracking was being heard. The Becket brothers were in fear that the Kaiju that they having so much trouble with was being taken down by one monster. After that Godzilla went ahead and put more pressure on the chest and finally the weight of a 90,000 ton monster finally gave way and killed KnifeHead. Godzilla roared out in victory. But now there was one thing left to take care of, Gipsy Danger.

"Hey Bro maybe we should get the HELL out of Here." Raleigh Said

"We're not going anywhere, Raleigh." Yancy said in a stern voice. "We are the only thing that stands between him and a city of one million."

Raleigh thought about it and Yancy was right. We need to stay and Fight.

"You ready, Raleigh." Yancy Said as he got into his fighting stance

"Yes let's do this, Yancy." Raleigh yelled. "Time to take you down Godzilla."

As they started to run so did the Jaeger. They started to pick up speed and got into a mad dash and running straight to Godzilla. Godzilla just stood there waiting to strike. When Gipsy was 10 feet away, Godzilla roared so loud that they stopped in their tracks and was on their knees. When he stopped he whipped his tail around and put all the force he could into the tail and slammed it into Gipsy's chest. The force of the tail made them fly back a good 15 feet. They got back up their feet and turned to see That Godzilla was walking toward them.

"Damn this fucker really is a son a bitch to take down." Raleigh said to Yancy as he was looking at him

"Hey let's try the Plasma Cannon on him at close range and see if ti will do some damage." Yancy said looking at Raleigh

They refocused their minds back on Godzilla as he walking toward them and was closing the distance. They waited for him to be in range.

"NOW Raleigh blast him NOW." Yancy yelled at Raleigh to unleash the cannon at the King of Kaiju

"FRY in hell you god-damn Lizard." Raleigh Said as he pressed the button on his control pad. The Cannon Fired 3 times at Godzilla and he fell into the water into the storm with a roar of pain.

At the Shatterdom Pentecost was watching the battle as it happened? He looked at the screen and was scared at what he was seeing. The blip for Godzilla was still there.

"Rangers, he's still alive." Pentecost replied. "You need to go right now, Rangers."

"That's impossible, sir." Yancy Said. "We hit him with three plasma shots that should have killed him."

"Listen you two, you need to hail ass now." Pentecost Said

"Yes sir." Came from Raleigh

As soon as they turned around they saw the water in front of them go from black to blue. It started to light brighter as the blue was getting brighter. Then it hit them, it was the fins on Godzilla's back that were glowing.

"Damn it, Raleigh we need to run NOW!" Yell Yancy

But it was too late as Godzilla unleashed his Atomic Breath and hit the Jaeger's Left arm and blow it off.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Raleigh screamed as he felt the pain from the Jaeger as if he took the shot and had his blown off.

"Raleigh You ok Bro." Yancy asked his brother

"I'm fine but we need to run we are no match for him." Raleigh said

"Your right Bro, let's get the hell out of here now." Yancy said as he and Raleigh turn Gipsy around was starting to move away.

As they were moving away Godzilla burst through the Water in front of them and grabbed the Jaeger. He sank his claws into it. Then as more to their thoughts, Godzilla opened his jaws and bite into the Head of Gipsy. The teeth had gone into the right side were Yancy was.

Raleigh looked at his brother with fear in his eyes

"Listen, Raleigh, whatever happens I want you to know that I lo…." Before he could finish Godzilla bite down and took out the right half of the Jaeger. Raleigh screamed as he felt all his brothers fears and sadness as he was killed. After that Raleigh powered up the Plasma cannon as Godzilla was charging his Atomic Breath to finish the job. Raleigh pushed the button to fire and Godzilla unleashed his Breath. The clashing of the energy's caused an explosion. Godzilla landed in the water on his back. And Gipsy was on one knee. Godzilla rose up first and roared out loudly. Godzilla was pissed. Raleigh satyed on one knee waiting for his fate to come. But it never did, he opened his eyes to see Godzilla was leaving. Godzilla turned around and Roared at the Jaeger. He then turned back and dove into the ocean. And Raleigh was striding back to shore.

On the shoreline of Alaska

Two men were looking for things in the snow. One was an old man and the other was a young boy. They have been to this same spot many times. And they haven't found anything good at all. Not until the metal detector picked up on something. They picked through the fog and walking from the fog onto the shore was a Jaeger. It looked to be in bad shape. It fell onto one knee then all together it fell. Out came a Man in a white suit. He walked a few feet then went down. The old man told the boy to go get help. And the Boy ran off to get help. As he was there with the wounded man, the old man heard a faint roar in the distance. Then it was Gone.

**A/N: And that ends the chapter. I hope you all liked it. I have this fanfiction going because of the work of Shodowblade217. I read his King of the monsters crossover and he gave me an idea of I what I could do for this one I'm making. I'm using the GMK GODZILLA for this one. Please review and have a nice day. Until next time**

**In the next Chapter: Pentecost is back and he wants Raleigh back in the Jaeger program. And a new face is seen in the Shatterdom after Raleigh's battle with the king happened. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_It has been 5 years since that fateful day in the Pacific Ocean happened. Man I was a fool to think that we could stand a chance against Godzilla. We saw what he did to KnifeHead and still we fought him. Because we had to save a city of one million people. I lost my brother to Godzilla. When I go to sleep I see his face right before Godzilla killed him. Then I see Godzilla's face as he walked away from me and roared as he drove by into the Pacific Ocean. Since that day I vowed to never be a jaeger polite again. _

**The Anti-Kaiju Wall, Alaska 2030 **

Working on the wall was former Jaeger polite, Raleigh Becket. He has been here for 5 years working on the Anti-Kaiju wall. Ever since the loss of his brother in 2025 to Godzilla. Raleigh worked as an iron worker on the wall, welding the beams together. He has been doing this to keep busy and to have a somewhat normal life. At the end of the day he went down to the ground and into the café of the wall. There on the TV was a report coming in from Sydney, Australia. It was about how a Category 4 Kaiju broke through the wall in less than half an hour.

"Then why the hell are we building this wall for then." Said one of the workers

Everyone there was wondering the same thing. If a category 4 Kaiju broke through the wall in less than half an hour then why build one then.

"As the Kaiju broke through the wall the Jaeger, Striker Eureka. Striker was the Jaeger that was there when the Kaiju broke through the wall. Striker took down the Kaiju in half an hour. After that we had an interview with its pilots." Said the News Reporter

The camera went to the pilots and then the Reporter asked them some questions.

"This is our seventh Kaiju that we have taken down. No Kaiju out there is too big or strong for us to take down. We are masters of killing Kaiju. And I challenge any Kaiju to take us on." Said the younger Pilot

"So you're not afraid to go out there and fight the Biggest Kaiju of them all." Said the reporter

"Hell No, so far the biggest we got is this Category 4." Said the Pilot

"No sir I mean the Biggest and the Strongest of them all, Godzilla." Said the Reporter

"No sweetheart there's no way you'd get us to fight him at all. That thing kills Jaegers. Hell we lost a few good ones 5 years ago to Godzilla. Since then we have tried many times to kill it." Said the oldest pilot

"Thanks for your time gentlemen; I am Yuri Tachibana of CNN signing out." Reported Yuri

Raleigh stared at the Tv for a while then turned and left. Raleigh stilled remembered that day with the fight with Godzilla and Gipsy. The day he lost his brother to that monster. He will always hate Godzilla for killing and taking his brother away from him. But can he ever look forward and not see Godzilla's face in his dreams. Raleigh was heading back to his spot on the wall when he heard the sound of a helicopter coming close to the wall.

**The landing pad on the Anti-Kaiju Wall-Alaska**

When it landed out stepped was Marshall Stacker Pentecost. Marshall came walking into the Wall and asked for the head of the Wall. The head of the Wall came down and meet with Marshall.

"How may I help you, Marshall?" Asked the Head of the wall

"Yes I would like to speak to one of your workers." Pentecost stood there for moment waiting for the man to respond

"Ok, which one do you want to talk too, sir?" The Head of the wall was looking at Pentecost as a man of high statues

"I want to speak to Raleigh Becket." Said Pentecost, "It's about a matter that only he can understand."

Ok, let me get him." Said the Head. "But where do you want to meet him at, Marshall?"

"Tell him to meet me in the café." Said Pentecost as he started to walk to the café

The head went to the load speaker in his office and pressed the on button

"Can Raleigh Becket come down to the café there is someone here to see you. I will repeat "Can Raleigh Becket come down to the café there is someone here to see you." Said the head of the Wall

Raleigh was working on one of the beams when he heard that someone was here for him. So he stopped his work and headed down the wall and walked to the café. There he was a face he thought he'd never see again. So he walked up to the booth.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Marshall." Said a smiling Raleigh as he sat down with Pentecost "So what do I deserve for this visit all the way out here for."

"Mr. Becket I have an old Jaeger that needs a pilot." Said Pentecost

"Pentecost you know that I'm not interested in going back to that life." Said Raleigh

Pentecost looked at Raleigh and saw that he still is moaning the death of his brother. He thought he would have moaned and then moved on.

"Listen Mr. Becket, I know you're still getting over your brother's death." Said Pentecost "But you have to think on his memory and take this job."

"I am Marshall, but this isn't me anymore." Said Raleigh

"Mr. Becket this is the only time I'm willing to do this." Said Pentecost as he had a look of sadness "Listen over the last five years we have sent more Jaegers to take care of Godzilla, and the threat that he poses. We only have now like 4-7 jaegers still in active. The rest have fallen to the Kaiju and Godzilla."

Raleigh sat there and listened to Pentecost. He then thought about it for a while. Pentecost then got up and started to walk to away. He then stopped at the door and turned around.

"Haven't you heard Mr. Beckett? The world is coming to an end. So where would you rather die? Here? Or in a Jaeger?" Said Pentecost

Raleigh thought about it some more and got up from his seat and walked to Pentecost.

"Marshall, I'll do it." Said Raleigh

"Very good, Mr. Becket." Said Pentecost. "Let's go then."

Just before they stepped out of the café. There news came on and blurred. They turned to see what was happening.

"_I'm Yuri Tachibana of CNN. I'm here in San Francisco reporting on some strange things happening. It seems there have been some earthquakes happening and I'm here to see what is going on. As you can see there is a lot of Military here and running around. They seem to be preparing for an attack that is to happen soon."_

As Yuri was talking the camera guy pointed the camera to the sky and watched as a Jaeger was on the way to the battle field.

"_There seems to be a Jaeger on the way to the battle Field. I think there is a Kaiju attack that is going to happen soon. Wait there seems to be a huge monster coming from the Pacific Ocean." _

As the camera was pointed at the monster all they could see was large rows of spins coming of the water. The monster was coming. And it was big. When it landed on the shore there was a huge wave that hit and caused a lot of death. At it came out the water it was shown to the world.

"_Oh shit the monster that came is none other than Godzilla. Godzilla is a lot bigger than I thought he would be. The Jaeger and Godzilla are standing there waiting for the other to make a move. Wait the Jaeger is making the First move." _

Becket and Pentecost kept on watching the Report as the fight was going on. Godzilla was much bigger than the other Jaeger, Blue Thunder, was.

Blue Thunder went ahead and charged at Godzilla. Godzilla did the same and they were pushing each other trying to throw the other off balance. The one who could would have control over this battle. Godzilla pushes Blue Thunder down and roars at them. The pilots inside had to stand hearing him roar. They started to get up when Godzilla landed his foot on top of them. The mere size of his foot started to cause the jaeger's chest to start to come in on itself. Then Blue thunder went ahead and opened up its other arm and fired some missiles at Godzilla's face. The missiles hit and that caused Godzilla to get off of them and he roared. They got back up and ran at the stunned Godzilla. They rammed him and knocked Godzilla off balanced and then landed some nice blows to his chest. Godzilla's tail lifted up and smacked the Jaeger away. Godzilla back up and the spines on his back started to glow blue. The brighter the color the more radiation he was building up for his Atomic Breath. He sucked in a lot of air and unleashed it on Blue Thunder. The Jaeger went up in a boom and fire. Godzilla roared and walked back into the sea.

"_OMG Godzilla has defeated Blue Thunder. Is there no one that can stop this mighty Monster from killing anyone else? Godzilla is heading back into the sea. But how long till he comes back." _Reported Yuri

**Back at the wall**

Raleigh was watching the whole thing on the TV. Raleigh saw the battle in San Francisco. He was looking at Godzilla as Godzilla walked back into the sea. He had an angry look on his face.

"_I swear on the life of my brother and all the others that have died from you, Godzilla. I will get you." _Thought Raleigh

Raleigh turned back to Pentecost and looked at him.

"So have you made up your mind, Mr. Becket?" Said Pentecost

"Yes, I have and I'll do it." Said Raleigh "I'll be a pilot again."

"Very good, Mr. Becket!" Said Pentecost as he turned and waved Raleigh to come with him

Raleigh followed him to the landing pad and walked up to the chopper and got into it. After that Pentecost told the pilot to take off and go back to base. The pilot lifted the chopper off and started to head back to the base. It took them about 12 hours to get back to the base. But they have arrived. The chopper was going to start to lower itself down onto the landing pad of the base. It was raining and the storm outside was making it ruff for them to keep the chopper still. But the pilot made it to the landing pad. There standing by the landing pad was a woman with an umbrella. She stood there watching as the chopper landed on the pad. As the doors opened out stepped was Pentecost and Raleigh Becket.

"Welcome back to the Shatterdom, Marshall." Said the Woman as she walked over to him and put the umbrella over his head

"Thank you, Miss. Mori." Said Pentecost as he bowed to her

Raleigh looked at the woman and wondered who she was. Pentecost turned around and looked at him.

"Mr. Becket, This is Mako Mori. One of our brightest and best. She's the one in charge of the Mark-III restoration project." Said Marshall Pentecost

"It's an honor to meet you," Mako said, bowing slightly to Raleigh. She spoke perfect English, with a slight Japanese accent. Turning to Pentecost, she continues, "_I imagined him differently," _In Japanese

"_Differently how?" _Raleigh inquired in flawless Japanese. Mako's head snapped around and her eyes wide as she blushed in embarrassment.

Raleigh grinned. Since Japan was one of the PPDC's biggest contributors, a lot of staff and politicians working with the Jaeger program were Japanese, at least in bases on this side of the pacific. As a result, many Rangers, including Raleigh, had learned how to speak Japanese flawlessly so they could carry out their duties more easily.

After a few seconds, Mako managed to get over her astonishment. "My apologies, Mr. Becker," she said. "I've heard a lot about you."

Raleigh nodded, shaking her hand with a smile. "Thanks, Ms. Mori. Nice to meet you."

"Come on, then," Pentecost called over his shoulder as he started towards the entrance of the base. "We've got a lot to do, and not much time to do it."

Raleigh and Mako followed the Marshall through some large double doors near the helipad and into the Shatterdom itself. The large space was filled with crates, containing a mixture of emergency rations and spare parts for the maintenance on the Jaegers.

Pentecost lead the way to a cargo elevator, pressing the button to go up. After a few seconds, the doors opened up, and they entered the elevator. After going up several floors, the doors opened up again, and Pentecost stepped out, Raleigh and Mako following close behind him.

"Welcome to the Shatterdom, Mr. Becket," Pentecost said with a smile.

Raleigh's widened in shock. It had been five years since he had been to the PPDC Shatterdom, and he'd forgotten how large everything was. The Shatterdom's main hanger, which contained the launch bays for the Jaegers, was a vast open space, the ceiling towering five hundred feet above their heads. Hundreds of technicians and workers were running back and forth, checking the intricate mechanical systems and ensuring that everything was working at top efficiency and that the Jaegers stored there was kept in peak condition for the battle's that were to come.

"The mission is going under the name project "G-force," Pentecost explained as he led Raleigh and Mako through the chaos. "It was named after the first team organized attempt by the PPDC to take down the King of Kaiju, Godzilla, and Launched back in 2021." He signed. "I think we all know how well that went and ended."

"Yeah," Raleigh said simply "I remember."

The first G-force has consisted of four Jaegers; the Mark III Jaegers, Red Ocean, Molten Magma, and Blue Demand, and then there was the Mark IV Jaeger Red Nova. Their mission was simple to do eliminate Godzilla. Unfortunately, everyone knows how that went, the mission failed; all four Jaegers were destroyed. Miraculously, the pilots had all survived, but the mission was deemed a failure. No organized attempt had been made to kill Godzilla since then.

"Hang on, if the first G-force failed at stopping the first Kaiju, then what makes you think we'll have any better shot than they did?" Raleigh asked. "For Nine years, no Jaeger's been able to stand up to him; why would we be any different?"

"I'll explain." Pentecost said calmly. "First of all, This G-force will have more than Four Jaegers than the first. The first G-force only had four Jaegers; this one will have five Jaegers, including the one we're giving you. The jaegers and their respective pilots were all selected based on their skill, power, and track records. We only have three of them ready for battle for now at the moment; the one you'll be piloting needs a complete crew, and the fifth one is having its systems checked and tested. But rest assured, when we do go after Godzilla, it'll be with the best fighting force the PPDC has ever deployed to battle against a Kaiju. Plus, we've got a secret weapon, something that we've never used before for Godzilla."

"Which would be…?" Raleigh Followed.

"You'll find out in the briefing," Pentecost replied. "Right now, you should get to know the basic overview of these three."

Raleigh and Mako followed Pentecost past the first Jaeger. It was a large red unit with digitigrade legs, a head that was basically just a single large eye in the center, and three arms; a big one on the left side, and two smaller ones on the right. There was an insignia on its left shoulder; a yellow monster that was apparently sticking its tongue out.

"Crimson Typhoon, A Mark IV Jaeger out of China," Pentecost said, indicating the Jaeger. "Piloted by the Wei clan." He pointed to a trio of young Chinese men with shaved heads. Playing a complex-looking game near Crimson's feet. They were passing a basketball to each other in a complicated, intricate pattern, clearly intended to test their reflexes and coordination as well as to make sure they were in sync with each other.

"Triplets," Pentecost continued. "The only ones we've ever been able to Drift together. They use the Thundercloud formation. Very powerful. In addition, the Jaeger's armor is made of a specially designed alloy that resists acid; that was an addition that proved very helpful when they stopped Hedorah from leveling Las Vegas. That fight lasted over three hours; the longest battle on record, one for the record books."

They carried on, walking over to the next Jaeger. This one was massive, steel-gray with a cylindrical head that vaguely resembled a tower at a power plant, as well as what appeared to be a pair of jet turbines mounted on its shoulders. This Jaeger's Conn Pod, unlike that of Crimson's, was concealed within the chest cavity rather than in the head, a design meant to add additional security for its pilots. It also had huge, bulky fists, perfect for hand-hand combat. There was another insignia; this one had a small red star with white wings, on the left side of the head.

"That tank is Cherno Alpha; She's from our base in Vladivostok," Pentecost said. "She's the last Mark I still in active service. Piloted by Aleksis and Sasha Kaidinovsky, a husband-and-wife team. They hold the record for the longest sustained neural handshake, over 20 hours." He indicated a man and women sitting in chairs near Cherno's feet, holding hands. They were hooked up to what Raleigh recognized as miniature relay, a kind of miniature drift rig used by rookie Rangers to practice for a real Jaeger, or by veterans practicing their Drift to ensure that it would be as effective as possible in battle. The man, Aleksis, was huge, at least seven feet tall, and heavily muscled, with his face set in an unyielding scowl. Sasha was much shorter and slighter, with full lips that were curved into a seemingly permanent smirk. They both had bleach-blond hair, and, in Aleksis's case, a bleach-blond beard.

Continuing down the length of the bay, they paused in front of the Third Jaeger. This one was much sleeker than the other two were and was painted sky-blue. It had smoothly curved fines on its shoulders, making it similar to a jet fighter; this made it look more advanced and futuristic than Cherno or Crimson. Its insignia, emblazoned on the right side of its chest, was the image of a bulldog chewing on a missile.

"Last, but not least is, Striker Eureka," Pentecost said. "The first and last of the Mark V's. fastest Jaeger on Earth. She was just transported here from Sydney last night. Piloted by Hercules and Chuck Hansen." He waved towards the two men, seated at the edge of the maintenance bay supervising the technicians working on Striker. Raleigh recognized both of them from the Kaiju report he'd seen a few hours ago. Herc was in his late forties, with short hair and a reddish beard; Chuck had a similar hairstyle, but lacked his father's beard. As Pentecost, Raleigh and Mako walked up to them, Chuck was tossing a tennis ball repeatedly across the floor; each time, it was retrieved by an English bulldog. Once the dog saw the others approaching, though, it came running over and skidded to a halt in front of Mako. She smiled and knelt down, petting the dog as it licked her face.

"Hey, Max!" Herc called as he walked over. "Don't drool all over Ms. Mori, you!" Max, the bull dog, immediately noticed and hurried back to his master. Herc grinned, rubbing max's head as he shrugged to Mako. "He sees a pretty girl, gets all worked up. Every time."

Pentecost gestured to Raleigh. "Herc, this is Raleigh Becket. Five confirmed kills with Gipsy Danger. He'll be joining you in G-force."

Herc smiled, shacking Raleigh's hand. "Nice to see you again, Raleigh. We rode together once, yeah."

"Yes, sir," Raleigh replied. "My Brother and I worked with you. Nine years ago, when you were still in Red Nova."

"Yea , I remember," Herc said, a faint grin across his face. "The two of us against Gorgo and Zilla in New York. Hard fight. That was before Chuck joined up."

"Herc here is going to be head of the new G-force team," Pentecost said, smiling.

"Sounds good," Raleigh nodding to Herc. "They couldn't have picked a better man or pilot for the job."

Herc nodded. "Well, it seemed appropriate. I was a member of the first G-force, after all. I'm the only Ranger on this mission who's fought the King of the monsters before, so I think I can guide the rest of you lot through it."

"Ms. Mori will escort you to your Jaeger now, Mr. Becket," Pentecost said. "but don't take long about it; we have a briefing in 20 minutes for all those participating in G-force. Herc, if you wouldn't mind coming with me, we need to set up a few things."

"Please follow me, Mr. Becket," Mako said as Pentecost and Herc walked off. Raleigh nodded in acceptance and followed her.

As they walked, Raleigh evaluated Mako. She was fairly short, about half a head shorter than he was. She carried herself with a calm, professional manner, but Raleigh could sense something else beneath her unassuming exterior.

"_This one's more than she appear," _he Thought

"So," he began, trying to break the ice. "How about the mission? Taking on the King of the Monsters himself. Crazy, right?

"This fight's been a long time coming," Maki replied. "Gojira is a murder. He's killed thousands, and he's always escaped justice. Until he's dead, the world will never be truly free of Kaiju.

After hearing all this, someone came around the corner.

"So you think Godzilla is a murder, do you Mako." Said a young girl

Mako looked and there stood a young girl. She had dark brown eyes, brown hair, and she was wearing a dress. She was skinny but she was full of life in those eyes. She walked over to Mako and Raleigh.

"Ms. Saegusa, yes gojira is a murder. He has killed so many people over the past years." Said Mako

"Careful with what you have to say around me, Mako. Godzilla is a friend to us. And this whole thing with G-force is going to end up with more death. Godzilla has nothing to be afraid of." Said Miki

Raleigh was just standing there staying out of this one. He looked at the girl named Saegusa and wondered why she looked like he knew her.

"Godzilla needs to die Miki. If he isn't then he will kill and destroy everything we love." Mako replied

"Don't you ever think you know Godzilla at all, Mako? Because you don't, Godzilla isn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be you know." Said Miki

"He is a killer." Mako replied "He has no right to be here anymore. He'll kill more people if he isn't stopped now."

"Ms. Mori, you better watch your tone with me if I was you." Miki said as she was looking at Mako and Raleigh "Godzilla could be the one saving your ass one day."

Raleigh continued to watch this scene play out. He looked at the girl named Miki. Then it hit him.

"Wait Miki is that you?" Raleigh asked

"Hello Raleigh nice you remember me." Said Miki

Raleigh was surprised to see her after all these years. What had it been like 5 years now?

"Wow Miki you have grown since I last saw you." Said Raleigh with a smile on his face

"And you're still a Monster killing Jackass, Raleigh." Miki replied

"Oh come on Miki you know I wouldn't do this unless I had too." Replied Raleigh

"Go to hell, Raleigh. You're still the same as always" Miki said "And here I thought you had changed after you had fought Godzilla."

Miki then turned around and walked away from the both of them. Raleigh was dumbfounded to say the least that the Girl he knew five years ago had grown up so much but to think that she hated him for what happened five years ago is understandable.

The remainder of their walk was conducted silently, until they arrived at another set of sliding doors. This one led into a repair bay. Walking along the catwalk, they came to a stop at a platform overlooking the hanger. Raleigh's eyes widened in shock as he gazed upon fourth member off G-force.

Gipsy Danger.

The last time Raleigh had seen Gipsy, she had been basically torn apart. Half her head was gone, along with her left arm, and there were large burn marks and other signs of damage over the Jaeger's entire body. Now, however, she was completely intact, as if none of that damage had even been inflicted.

"How?" He whispered

"Gipsy Danger was actually very lucky, as far as crippled Jaegers go," Mako replied. "As it turned out, if the ones that we had stored for repairs, she was in the most salvageable condition. It was a lengthy process; we had to install a new conn pod and new arm, as well as many other new parts and repaired armor. But we were able to bring her back to life, and better than ever."

"Better how?" Raleigh inquired.

"She's one of a kind now," Another voice cut in. Raleigh turned, to see a familiar young man wearing a bow tie and suspenders over his shirt.

"Tendo! Good to see you! Raleigh called, crossing the distance between them and crushing tendo in a bear hug. Tendo grinned after they separated, gesturing at Gipsy with one hand.

"We've out fitted her with new armor, containing a type of alloy called reverse carbon-carbon," He explained. "Repels heat, originally designed to protect space shuttles from the heat of reentry into Earth's atmosphere. That should definitely be useful in a fight with the First Kaiju. We also upgraded her fine motors; she now has hyper-torque drives in every limb, forty engine blocks per muscle strand, and a brand-new fluid synapse system. All supervised and instructed by this little lady." He indicated Mako with a grin, then reached into his pocket, took out a small tin and handed it to Raleigh.

"Metharocin," Tendo explained as Raleigh opened the tin to see several small pills. "A new precaution the science boys cooked up. When you're not in your suit, this it'll shield you from any radiation. The fact that Gipsy's still nuclear-powered and the First Kaiju's attack method mean that you'll need it."

Raleigh nodded, taking one of the pills out of the tin and swallowing it. "Thanks," he said, sliding the tin into his pocket.

"One with every meal," Tendo advised. He paused for a moment. "You know, the Drift's going to stir up your memories, man. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Raleigh hesitated for moment, then glanced back up at Gipsy Danger. He could handle piloting a Jaeger, especially Gipsy, and he could handle fighting a Kaiju, even Godzilla. Those things, he could deal with. Letting someone else take Yancy's place in his mind? That would be difficult. But he didn't really have a choice.

"I'd better be," he said at last, turning back to face Tendo. "Considering the mission we're on, you're going to need all the Jaegers and pilots you can get."

Tendo nodded. "You're right about that. I've got things I should be doing, so we'll talk later. Good to see you, Raleigh." With a grin, he wandered off into the organized chaos of the repair bay.

Raleigh turned to Mako. "What now?"

"Actually, Mr. Becket, you have a briefing to attend in about ten minutes," Mako replied

Raleigh grinned. "Lead on, then, Ms. Mori."

**Pacific Ocean 12:00 am **

In one of the trenches of the Pacific Ocean, was hundreds of fish swimming around the ocean floor. The largest of the school of fish was swimming around a large thing in the trench. Something started to move in the Trench making the fish swim away. Then a tail moved and swung back and forth, and then an eye opened up reviling nothing but white. Godzilla had woken from his sleep. Godzilla got up and roared. He then looked around and began to swim away from the trench. Godzilla was sensing something and he wanted to find out what it was. Godzilla only came to the top of the water as his spins split the surface. Godzilla continued to move. Godzilla was back.

**A/N: Godzilla is back and some things has happened. Will they be able to stop Godzilla? And what was Miki talking about with Raleigh, did they know each other before. Find out more in the next chapter. See you then**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The briefing room was fairly large, about the size of a high school gymnasium. There were a few rows of chairs placed in front of a rolled-down screen sheet and a projector mounted on a trolley. Raleigh eyes it speculatively, considering how much the Jaeger Program's financial support had obviously dwindled since he'd left.

Since he'd been a few minutes early in arriving at the room, Raleigh was the first person there. He seated himself down in the front row, glancing idly around and waiting for someone else to show up. Over the next ten minutes, the other crews entered; first was the Wei triplets, then the Kaidonovsks, and finally the Hansens.

Then surprisingly, someone else enetered. One men and a women, both of them Japanese in appearance, walked into the room with a casual grace to their movements. To Raleigh's surprise, he recognized both of them instantly.

"Ozaki?" Raleigh called, standing up.

The girl turned around, a grin lighting up on her face as her eyes light up with joy. "No Way… Is it you, Raleigh?"

Raleigh laughed, stepping forward and hugging Ozaki briefly. "It's been too long, man!"

Shinichi Ozaki grinned back at him, following Raleigh over to the seats and sitting down next to him. "Raleigh Becket! It's been far too long, my man! What brings you back to PPDC? And into G-force, No less?"

"The Marshall tracked me down and told me about this mission. At first I said no, but after seeing what Godzilla did to Blue Thunder. It reminded me of Yancy." Raleigh said "So I said yes to take down the monster who took my brother away from me."

Ozaki looked at Raleigh and remembered about that day when he learned about the death of Yancy and the disappeared Raleigh. He was hurt to know that the only friend he ever knew was still hurting.

"Hey man come on, we will get that damn lizard." Ozaki replied "Godzilla will pay with his life for what he has done to this world. He and his kind will fall."

The girl, now sitting on the other side of Ozaki, extended her hand. "Lieutenant Akane Yashiro, nice to meet you, Raleigh."

"Likewise ma'am." Raleigh replied, shaking her hand.

Akane eyed Raleigh critically. "So you're the one who fought a Cat-five by yourself, huh?" A grin came across her face. "Nice work."

"Thanks, Akane." Raleigh acknowledged, a puzzled expression forming on his face as he realized something. "Wait, I only saw four Jaegers in the bay, counting Gipsy, during the tour Marshall gave me. What is the one you two are going to be Piloting?"

Akane smiled as she grinned at Raleigh. "Let's just say that it's the most costly built Mech on the planet. And it's one of Kind!"

"Raleigh, you're likely to see the Mech after the briefing," Ozaki explained

They turned as footsteps sounded through the room. Marshall Pentecost entered, followed by four others. Two of them, a young man who looked to be in his 20's with tousled brown hair and glasses and an older man with a bowl haircut and a cane, seemed to be in the middle of an argument. They were followed by two young Japanese women: one was petite with short dark hair, and the other was slightly taller with mid-back-length hair.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Pentecost spoke. "Rangers. Thank you for all of you coming today. I want to take this movement to officially welcome you all to the newly formed G-Force, and to thank you all for being part of this mission. Your participation is, in itself, a testament to your courage. Before we begin, I like to add that Ms. Miki Saegusa and her team are not here on base. She has left for an island sometime before this briefing started. Now I want to introduce the scientific team that will be advising G-Force."

Pentecost gestured to the two men who had been arguing, who had managed to regain some semblance of calm and were basically ignoring each other. "From right here at our Hong Kong base is, we have Drs. Newton Geiszer and Hermann Gottlieb."

The younger man with the glasses, Dr. Geiszer, stepped forward. "Just call me Newt," He said. "Only my mother calls me Doctor." While he grinned at the joke, no one else found it funny. Clearly sensing that his attempt at humor had fallen flat, Newt quickly withdrew to stand next to Gottlieb.

"Next, we have Asagi Kusanagi, from the Tokyo Shatterdome, same as Miki." Pentecost said, indicating the taller Japanese women with mid-back-length hair. The young women had a strangely calm tone about her as she glanced across the group of pilots. She looked at them as if she was studying them.

"Next, we have Ms. Miyuki Otonashi, from the PPDC Kaiju Research Institute in Osaka." The other Japanese women smiled in a friendly manner as she looked around the room. Raleigh noticed a change in Ozaki's focus from where he sat beside the Japanese pilot, and smirked to himself.

"_So he likes Miyuki huh. This is going to be fun!" _Though Raleigh

"Now let's get started, shall we, Ladies and gentlemen? Pentecost said, retaking his position in front of the projection screen. A brief squabble between Newt and Gottlieb ensued over the control of the projector, but Newt finally rolled his and groaned after a few seconds, admitting defeat. He walked over and switched off the lights, while Hermann hit a few buttons on the computer, activating the projector.

The room went dark for a moment, until the projector lit up, producing a picture on the screen. The picture was a picture of Godzilla back in the 1950's.

"Seventy-one years ago the first Kaiju was born." Pentecost said, indicating the screen, "Godzilla was first sighted in the south pacific ocean. Then he was sighted again by Odo Island, and then he moved in for the attack in Tokyo bay. The SDF engaged the monster and tried to stop it. But they were no match at all for Godzilla. Godzilla wiped them all out in no time at all. Then he moved on to Tokyo. There he killed thousands. After the attack Godzilla went back into the sea. Then after that in 2018 Godzilla came back. After that he disappeared again. Then he came back again a few years later. And we all know how that ended. Then again in 2025. He took out a Kaiju and the Jaeger." Pentecost said, and then he looked at Hermann and nodded his head

A new image came up, this one showing an island in the South Pacific Ocean. The Island was called Adonoa Island. There on the image was a grey thing in the center of the center of the island.

"We have looked over this picture for a few hours now. But we still can't figure out what it is on that island. That is why Ms. Miki Saegusa and her team aren't here with us. She went to the island to check out this thing on the island." Pentecost said

Pentecost looked over at Miyuki and nodded. It was her turn to speak. Hermann moved away from the projector. Miyuki stepped up and changed the picture to a strange looking metal.

"This pilots is the metal known as Reverse Carbon-Carbon, or RCC, it is designed to withstand intense heat. It is the same metal that is being put on and used on your Jaegers as we speak. It is also used on space shuttles as it is entering the atmosphere of the Earth. If it can withstand that! Then there is nothing that it should be used against even Godzilla's Atomic ray." Spoke Miyuki

"And we're sure that this new armor will work against Godzilla?" Akane spoke out

"Absolutely," Hermann said as he butted into Miyuki's speech. "I performed all the necessary calculations myself, and everything checked out."

Newt snorted, Hermann's head snapped around, and he shot his fellow scientist a glare.

"While Dr. Gottlieb and Miyuki were responsible for helping to improve the Jaegers so that they can better fight Godzilla, the task of analyzing our foe goes to Dr. Geiszler," Pentecost continued, indicating Newt with one hand.

"Awesome! My turn!" Newt said, earning another glare form Hermann. The younger scientist stepped forward and started to press keys, bring up a video on the screen.

"Okay, this video is from 2029 in New York," Newt Said. "The first time Godzilla had been seen since 2021." He hit a button, and activated the video

The film had been obviously filmed inside a helicopter circling the city, but it was instantly recognizable. There were already four Jaegers in the city. Three of them were Mark III Jaegers: Red Ocean, Molten Magma, and Blue Diamond that were there.

The Kaiju they were facing was a Kaiju, codenamed Zilla. It was the 2nd one of its kind like the one before it. It had a box like head, long arms with long sharp claws to go with it, a long powerful tail, two long powerful legs, and a mouth full of teeth.

As the video opened up, the three Jaegers were facing off with Zilla near the harbor, when suddenly the water began to bulge in an upright manger. Columns of water came crashing back down into the harbor. When it was all over the only thing there was a massive body as the newly revealed monster came from the bay.

And there he was.

Raleigh sucked in a breath as he saw the image on the screen. The monster that killed his brother.

Godzilla, The King of the Monsters. A gigantic creature with charcoal-grey scaled skin, a wide barrel-like chest, pillar like legs, a long think tail, and three rows of bone-white, spiky dorsal plates running down his back. His white-soulless eyes, burning with wrath, and his roar, a sound of tearing metal, and loud enough to break glass. It was said throughout the Shatterdome that when Jaeger pilots wanted to scare each other, they told stories of Godzilla. Since he had defeated a total of 12 Jaegers in the eight years he'd return, nine of which had been completely destroyed, his reputation was well-deserved.

And Raleigh had signed up again to fight against Godzilla again. Perhaps agreeing to become a Ranger again hadn't been a good idea after all.

As the video continued to play, Godzilla emerged from the harbor, stepping out onto land and moving towards the Three Jaegers and their Kaiju opponent. As Godzilla approached them, Red Ocean and Molten Magma actually backed away, their pilots apparently stunned by the sight of the First Kaiju. Zilla, however, turned and bellowed a roar of challenge, unafraid. Godzilla let out a deep rumbling growl, totally unmoved by the other Kaiju's roar of challenge.

Rushing forward, Zilla leaped into the air, intending to knock down Godzilla. It was useless, of course, As Godzilla stood there and waited for Zilla to get closer and then spun around and nailed it with his tail, and Zilla was sent back and into a building. Godzilla turned around and his back started to slowly glow. He was Building up his Atomic Breath. Godzilla sucked in air and unleashed it on the building that Zilla was at and brought it down on top of him. Godzilla then lowered down his head and continued to fire his Breath. From within the inferno, Zilla let out one final roar of agony before there were sounds of large explosions. After about ten seconds, Godzilla closed his mouth and stopped the attack. Godzilla lowered his head and watched as the flames that were now Zilla were burning him. Godzilla then let out a loud roar and turned around and stopped and looked at the three Jaegers standing nearby.

Despite having seen Godzilla kill Zilla in about ten seconds, the Jaeger pilots stupidly decided to attempt an attack; Rec Ocean went in first, Ocean charged, aiming to take on Godzilla head on, while Molten Magma circled around from the side, trying to get behind Godzilla. Godzilla roared angrily, and collided with Red Ocean with thunderous force. The two titans locked arms and began to push each other forward, each trying to knock the other off balance. Red ocean was losing, up until Molten Magma came behind Godzilla and put him into a head lock. And then grabbed him and turned and slammed Godzilla down onto the ground. Then Magma jumped away and all three Jaegers opened fire on Godzilla as he was down.

However, this only lasted for about a minute before Godzilla's body started to glow brought blue. An instant later, there was a blinding flash of light and the image cut out.

A moment later, the video picked up on another camera on another helicopter. The camera focused in on the thick cloud of smoke, clearly rising from the spot where Godzilla and the three Jaegers were.

After a long, tense moment, Godzilla came out of the smoke and then waded back into sea. The helicopter moved inland, heading for the spot where the jaegers were, but all they could see was smoke. Then slowly the smoke cleared and there they were the Jaegers. They were all blown apart. There was no way any one could have lived.

"As you might have guesses, the first battle between Godzilla and a Jaeger didn't go too well," Newt said "He was at a disadvantage there for a moment, but that only lasted a minute until he used his nuclear pulse to disable the Jaegers.

Newt tapped another key, bringing up another video; this one showed Godzilla facing off against the first G-force on an island in the South Pacific. "Okay, so this is the first G-Force, Blue typhoon, Big Wolf, and Dragon Buster, were chosen for this mission because they had complimentary skills and abilities; Blue Typhoon was a heavy hitter and powerful in hand to hand combat, Big Wolf was good in long-range weapons, and Dragon Buster was light armored but much faster than the others and had the state of the art weapons for use on Godzilla, and more agile than the other two as well. That combination worked very well together; unfortunately, against a monster like Godzilla, it wasn't enough."

Newt tapped another key, activating the video. Godzilla was grabbling with Blue Typhoon, while Big wolf was getting its long-range missiles ready to lock on and fire. Dragon Buster rushed in from behind, deploying its pair of Japanese shaped knives from both of its arms. Pivoting, however, Godzilla spun, dragging blue typhoon with him, and shoved outwards, slamming Blue Typhoon into Dragon and sending both jaegers staggering backwards. He then turned to face Wolf, just as it was firing it missiles. A dozen missiles struck Godzilla head on and detonated in a massive explosion. Wolf moved in with its plasma cannon armed on it right arm, but Wolf was caught off guard when they saw Godzilla's back lighting up slowly as the Blue flames on his spikes grew brighter. A moment later the Beam was unleashed out of the smoke and struck Wolf in the right knee. The knees joint was blown apart by the beam and the power behind the Legendary Godzilla, and Wolf toppled over and tapped out of the fight.

A few seconds later, Blue Typhoon and Dragon Buster were back up and back to help, but Godzilla was ready for them. He waited until they close enough, then he suddenly whirled around 360 degrees. His massive tail crashed into Dragon's chest, knocking the Jaeger over and back off its feet, but missed the slower moving Typhoon. Pivoting, he fired his Atomic Breath that struck dragon head on. The Jaeger's torso exploded, blown out from Godzilla.

With both Wolf and Dragon down, Blue typhoon was left. Typhoon went on a furious, all-out attack, pounding on Godzilla with everything it had. After a few long minutes, it managed to wrap itself around Godzilla's neck, pinning itself awkwardly against its side as it hammered powerful blows to Godzilla's back and neck. For a movement it looked like Typhoon was winning.

Then Godzilla's back started to glow blue as it was getting ready to finish this thing off. He looked at them through the head of the Jaeger and just before he unleashed his Atomic breath he cracked a smile. Typhoon let go of Godzilla, but it was too late for them. Godzilla unleashed it and blow off the Jaegers head. The Jaeger went limp and fell to the ground. Godzilla looked around, surveying the destruction he had caused, and then let out a deafening roar of triumph. The video ended.

"Basically, Godzilla won by separating the Jaegers, forcing them to function separately instead of fighting as a unit," Newt said. "He took out Wolf first to neutralize it's long ranged weapons, then took out Dragon next since it was lightly armored and more vulnerable, before taking on typhoon with his full force."

Turning back to front, Newt looked over to Pentecost, and then continued. "There are two things that we learned from this battle," He announced. "The first one is the idea of having different Jaegers come together as a fighting force is a good idea, but doesn't isn't good in battle. They could have won, but Godzilla got them away from each other, that is where it failed. They worked well as a team but not so good when they are on their own against Godzilla. They were all at a disadvantage when they had to fight on their own. Now to overcome this, the new G-force will consist of Jaegers who can work on their own and together, but you all have to remember this is Godzilla and he will try and get you guys away from each other."

"The other matter that is noticeable in this video," an accented voice pointed out, "Is Godzilla's intelligence."

All eyes went to Asagi, who had just stepped forward. She glanced around the room. "What? Don't tell me nobody noticed!" She turned to Newt. "Could you please rewind?"

Newt tapped several keys and scrolling back through the video, until Asagi called out, "Stop!" Pausing the video at that point where Godzilla spun around and used his tail on Zilla and knocked it into a building, Newt nodded. Asagi smiled in thanks, then walked over to the screen, indicating the picture of Godzilla. "Now, when Zilla was about to attack him, Godzilla did not do what you might expect. If he was at the same level of intelligence as one of the Kaiju form the Breach, he would simply have braced himself and taken the attack head on. Instead, he was smart enough to counter in the most efficient way possible, which inflicted a significant amount of damage to Zilla without damaging Godzilla himself.

"Next, there's the fact that he knew what to do in order to guarantee victory against G-Force." Asagi nodded to Newt, who fast forwarded it to the point where it was Godzilla was facing Big Wolf and Dragon Buster. "As Dr. Geiszler pointed out, the only reason that Godzilla was able to win so easily was because he was able to separate the three Jaegers comprising G-Force, taking them separately. But if you look closely, it's obvious he did that _deliberately, _knowing that he could reduce the threat and take his enemies down more easily if he followed this method. He formed a plan, and then carried it out; that's undeniable proof that the First Kaiju has much more intelligence than it would appear. This makes him highly dangerous. The ability to create and carry out complex strategies and plans is restricted to only few things on Earth today: dolphins and whales, great apes such as gorillas, chimpanzees and orangutans; and of course, humen. No retile has ever been intelligent enough to do things like this; they don't have the brain space or intelligence for abstract concepts such as planning."

Asagi pointed to the image of Godzilla on the screen. "With one excetion; this retaile. Godzilla is, without a doubt, the single most intelligent retile the has ever seen. He can think and plan; he may even be self-aware."

Check Hansen sighed, "okay, so the lizard's smart. What's the big deal anyways?"

"The big deal, Ranger Hansen,: Pentecost cut in, "Is that this is not a mindless killing machine that we're dealing with here. Godzilla is not just smarter than any Kaiju that has come through the Breach; he's as intelligent and cunning as he is powerful. He can think, plan, and strategize just as well as anyone in this room can. Do not underestimate him, in mind, or in body." Pentecost said as he got up

**Back on the Island **

Miki and her team were getting closer to the center of the island. The closer they got the more the wind picked up. They finally arrived at the center and in the center was alone egg. They slid down the slope of the center and walked to the egg.

"So what do you think it could be?" Asked someone

"It looks like a dinosaur egg, to me anyway." Said someone else

Miki bent down and looked at the plants that were growing around the egg.

"_This is strange to see plants like this growing around this area and around the egg." _Thought Miki

"Team I want to set up camp here and study this egg and the plants. Come on people get to work!" Said Miki as she stood up and told her team to get unpacking

It told them about 3 hours to get the things unpacked and up and working. When this was done they got to work on studying the egg and the plants. Miki was studying the egg herself. Every time she is on these types of things she works alone. She was working on the computer as the sensors that were on the egg were sending some weird data. The data was saying that there was something inside the egg.

"_That can't be right at all. Nothing this old could be still alive after all this time," _thought Miki as she was reading the data sheets. _"But according to this there is something alive inside the egg. What the hell is going on?" _

As the camp was studying the plants and egg. Something else came out and landed on the rocks on the cliff. Some of the team look up and saw a large bird up there. They called for everyone to come out. When they did they all turned white. What they were seeing was a long red body, with massive wings, a skinny neck, a head with three horns and a beck. It was Rodan.

"_Rodan but how, I thought the SDF got rid of him back in the 1970's, and why is he here for." _Wondered Miki

Rodan flapped his wings and flew off the cliffs and went and attacked the team. The winds blow and tents were blown away and fires happened in the site. Everyone grabbed what they could and ran for it back to the helicopter, all but Miki. Miki stayed at the site and wouldn't go. Ms. Mayumi Nagamine stayed with Miki and they both ran to the edge of the island were the ocean started. They stopped and turned around and saw Rodan. He was just flying above them

"Why isn't he attack us?" Asked Mayumi

"I don't know, Mayumi? Said Miki

Just then Miki got a sense of something coming. She turned around and there it was. Something was coming to the island. Then the water exploded as a bright blue beam came out and hit the rocks that Rodan was sitting on. He got off them and took back to the skies. The monster that had attacked was none other than Godzilla, himself. Godzilla was swimming toward the island when Rodan came down and attacked Godzilla. Godzilla continued to the Island and came onto it and walked up the side of it leading it to the sea. Godzilla roared as he was finally here on the island.

"_Godzilla!" _Miki was wondering why he was here

"_What's he doing here?" _Thought Mayumi

Rodan came down and slammed into him making him lose his footing and slammed into the cliffs as hundreds of pounds of rocks fell on top of him. Rodan flew over the cliff and waited to see if there was any movement, and sure enough there was. Godzilla blasted the rocks off him using his nuclear pulse. Then he turned his head up and saw Rodan. Godzilla roared at Rodan to come down here and fight. And Rodan roared telling him fine. And he came into a nose dive. Godzilla waited for the right movement and slammed his tail into Rodan. Then he continued to do so as Rodan was on the ground. Then he turned around and blasted Rodan with His Atomic Breath.

As the fight was happening the Helicopter came and got Miki and Mayumi out of there. Just when they there getting out of there. Godzilla finished his battle with Rodan and wnet after the Helicopter. Godzilla turned around and walked back to the ocean and went back under the waves. Miki looked to her right and there was the egg. It was safe and coming with us back to the lab in Tokyo to be studied.

"_Fuck the Shatterdome. They won't get this egg. I want to know why Godzilla came to the island for. Was it for this Egg. I hope I know what I'm doing is right. Because if he went there for the egg. then I might have just sent people to their deaths." _Thought Miki


End file.
